Just in Silent
by seizenber
Summary: "Karena yang Aomine tahu kalau 'telepon' yang selama ini ia sambungkan kepada Momoi tak pernah 'diangkat' karena 'ponsel' gadis itu telah 'tidak aktif'. Padahal semua orang mengetahui apa yang tak diketahui Aomine; 'ponsel' gadis itu bukannya 'tidak aktif', hanya 'didiamkan'. Sayangnya terlalu lama."/ Untuk Yume Guran Sahara :*


_Gilaaa gue encok bikin ini fanfic buat rikuesannya si **Yume Guran** binti Nyai Blorong. Anw, ini rikuesan lo. Aomomo, Kuromomo di sini bakal sangat amat slight seperti apa yang gue bilang, Nyum. Yaaah semoga lo suka ya. Btw, ini gue ide ceritanya muncul gara-gara obrolan BBm gue sama kak Yumna a.k.a crystallized cherry. Gue hebooooh baru baca novel -**Replace**- dan OMG YA AMPUN NTU NOVEL APA PENPIK KOK KAYAK PENPIK AOMOMOKURO CUMA PENPIK OFFICIAL YANG DISETUJUIN OM FUJIMAKI?! Plis, itu ngefeels broh, gua kasian juga Aomine dicuekin mulu sama Momoi. Yang gue kocak pas mau ngerebut indirect-kiss Momoi eh nggak taunya itu emang minuman si Kuroko. Yang paling ngejleb jadi Aomine tuh di -**Replace**-**2** udah kek apaan tau! Waktu Momoi jatoh di rumah hantu doi malah bilang makasih Tetsu-kun, dan itu feeels makin makin pas Aomine jawab; "**Sorry disappoint you, but I'm not Tetsu**." ULALALAA~ JEGER JEGER GUE BACANYA MASYAALLAH XD _

_GUE AKAN SANGAT AMAT MENDUKUNG DENGAN MERASA BAHWA NOVEL ITU SANGAT AMAT KUDU WAJIB HARUS BUKAN SUNAH, POKOKNYA GUE DUKUNG KALO DIMASUKKIN SEDIKIIIIIT AJA :'D *paling demen gue pas Aomine jatoh dari pohon*_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't take any profit unless the joyful and the capekness ngebut ngetik_

**_Warning:_**_berhubung ini udah malem ya, biasanya jam segini gue suka encok bahu gue karna gue ngetik di lepi sambil tengkurep dan biasanya gue nggak teliti. So, maklumi kalo banyak typo, dan juga OOC gue nggak menjamin ini juga bakal IC ahaha_

**_P. S:_**_ada beberapa adegan yang gue terinspirasi sama adegan di film 5 cm; pas bagian Riani confess ke Genta kalo dia selama ini suka sama Zafran. Dan gue dengerin lagu Nidji yang Rahasia Hati selama ngetik ini fanfic. Just reccommen._

* * *

_**Just in Silent**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Sejak ia kecil, Aomine Daiki sudah mencintai olahraga basket yang berawal karena Ayahnya sering sekali menonton acara pertandingan _NBA_ dan juga saat ia tak sengaja melihat pertandingan _street-ball_. Ketika ia mulai mempelajari permainan basket tersebut, ia dipertemukan takdir dengan gadis yang menurutnya cerewet bernama Momoi Satsuki yang juga mencintai basket dan semakin membuatnya ingin menguasai permainan tersebut.

Memasuki SD, Aomine sudah dapat dibilang cukup berbakat dalam basket untuk ukuran anak seusianya, setidaknya begitu komentar guru olahraganya. Ia kerap berlatih dengan gayanya yang begitu khas, bisa disebut "_freedom_", bahkan Aomine mulai terbiasa bermain di arena _street-ball_ dan terkadang cukup nekat mengajak tanding beberapa orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tak jarang Momoi tetap menemaninya untuk sekedar menonton.

Memasuki SMP, Aomine sudah dapat dibilang sangat jenius dalam basket untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Dan takdir kembali mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang yang luar biasa baginya selain Momoi. Berawal saat ia memasuki klub basket bersama beberapa anak seangkatannya dan di sana ia bertemu dengan empat orang lainnya. Yang kemudian ia dan empat orang itu dikenal sebagai _Generation of Miracles_, walaupun ada seorang teman terdekat Aomine yang tak disadari merupakan bagian dari mereka, ia yang lebih dikenal sebagai _The Phantom of Sixth Man_.

Di Teikou, dia merasa basket bukan hanya mengenai hal yang dicintainya seumur hidup. Bersama anggota GoM yang lainnya, ia menemukan fakta bahwa basket adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Bersama mereka ia dapat bermain dengan begitu hidup, bahkan saat melawan tim yang _katanya_ sangat kuat juga tak bisa menghapus senyum bahagia dari bibirnya. Bersama Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Momoi sebagai manajer tim, ia tak begitu ingat ada kesedihan dalam kenangan mereka.

Tapi, semakin lama ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam basket. Setiap Aomine men-_dribble_ bola oranye itu akan terasa begitu ringan dan seolah bola itu akan menuruti apa yang diinginkannya. Namun semakin lama ia mendekati _ring_ lawan, bola oranye itu seolah tak kembali jinak. Bola itu semakin lama semakin berat untuk memantul, pantulannya semakin lama semakin merendah.

Dan yang paling Aomine tak mengerti adalah apa yang terjadi dengan tim lawan. Ia benci karena tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ketika bola oranye itu terasa berat dan mulai _nyaris_ terlepas darinya, ia tak mengerti mengapa saat ia memasuki wilayah mereka, tak ada satupun lawan yang setidaknya berusaha merebut bola tersebut darinya. Seolah hanya ia sendiri yang bermain.

Sejak itu, basket menjadi hal yang begitu membosankan dalam hidup Aomine Daiki. Selama ini ia termotivasi untuk mencari lawan yang lebih kuat darinya, dan setelah pertandingan terakhirnya sebagai anggota GoM, Aomine telah mendapat jawabannya bahwa yang bisa mengalahkannya adalah Aomine Daiki sendiri. Karena dirinyalah yang _terkuat_.

Dan kini rasanya miris sekali memang, setiap hendak menutup mata selalu saja ada bayangan mereka. Tak dapat dibayangkan tim terkuat di Jepang mulai terpecah belah hanya karena ambisi masing-masing. Dan janji di hari terakhir itu, di mana mereka akan saling bertemu di pertandingan untuk membuktikan bahwa gelar mereka memang cukup pantas untuk mereka.

Bukan sebagai _partner_, melainkan sebagai lawan.

Itu sudah beberapa tahun terlewati. Mengingatnya memang kadang membawa nyeri sendiri di hati. Toh itu bukan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Kemarin adalah hari kelulusan, dan Akashi mengirim pesan ke semua anggota GoM untuk melakukan reuni setelah sekian lama memasang status lawan masing-masing. Dan kini mereka akan bertemu lagi sebagai _Generation of Miracles_ yang sesungguhnya. Tapi mereka sadar, basket bukan mengenai menang, namun bagaimana mereka mencintai setiap hal yang mereka lakukan dalam basket bersama orang-orang yang berharga untuk hidup mereka.

Kini ia tersenyum tipis kala salah satu tangannya men-_dribble_ bola oranye yang khas itu. Pada akhirnya, bola itu kembali kepada sang majikan. Ia kembali menjadi Aomine Daiki yang dulu. Dan di depannya adalah Kise yang berkali-kali berusaha merebut bola itu darinya. Keringat tampak membasahi kening mereka meskipun ini bukanlah pertandingan sungguhan.

Setidaknya dari perpecahan yang terjadi, Aomine bisa merasakan bangga saat melihat perkembangan yang terjadi pada setiap teman setimnya. Kise yang dulu mulai semakin hebat sekarang, bahkan beberapa kali Aomine dibuat kewalahan dengan gerakan Kise yang mulai terbiasa mengkopi gerakan _free-style_ milik Aomine—salah satu hal yang membuatnya tercengang.

Tiba-tiba Aomine melesat dengan gerakan cepat yang langsung dikejar oleh Kise. Beberapa gerakan sulit diperlihatkannya dan sialnya Kise bisa mengkopi gerakannya itu entah bagaimana caranya dan itu cukup membuat Aomine kagum dengan salah satu orang yang menjadikan Aomine sebagai inspirasi dalam bermain basket.

"Oi~ kalian tidak lelah, Mine-chin, Kise-chin?" terdengar suara Murasakibara dari kursi yang biasanya digunakan untuk tim yang bertanding. Mulut pemuda dengan tinggi dua meter lebih itu masih sibuk mengunyah entah _snack_ apa saja yang dibelinya dari luar.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja, Murasakicchi? Asyik tahu bermain lagi setelah menghadapi soal-soal itu sampai bisa lulus begini-_ssu_," balas Kise yang akhirnya tetap memilih duduk di samping Murasakibara, "Omong-omong, mana Akashicchi? Kupikir dia yang menyuruh kita datang."

Murasakibara mengunyah lagi, "Oh~ dia bilang akan telat sedikit. Katanya ia baru pulang dari Inggris untuk bisnis keluarga~"

Ah, dasar anak konglomerat. Kemudian Kise melirik Midorima yang duduk di samping Aomine. Pemuda _tsundere_ itu terlihat beberbeda hari ini karena Midorima sekarang tidak menggunakan kacamatanya yang menurut Kise sangat amat tidak _fashionable_.

"Midorimacchi, ke mana kacamatamu-_ssu_?" tanya Kise.

Aomine mendengarnya dan turut memperhatikan wajah Midorima, "Oh iya, kau tidak pakai kacamata ternyata. Pantas saat bertemu tadi kelihatan ada yang berbeda."

"Hm, aku pakai softlens sekarang," jawab Midorima cuek. Namun, jawabannya itu mampu membuat Kise dan Aomine terperangah. Tentu saja Midorima yang biasanya akan lebih senang mengenakan kacamata anehnya itu dengan gerakan aneh tangannya yang selalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun sama sekali dari pangkal hidungnya.

"Mi-Midorimacchi? Aku tidak tahu kalau ucapanku mengenai kacamata jelekmu itu akan begitu mempengaruhimu seperti ini-_ssu_~" kata Kise dengan nada terharu yang langsung dilirik sinis oleh Midorima.

"Berisik! Aku hanya akan memakai softlens ini hari ini saja," tukas Midorima yang tak sadar menggerakan jarinya seolah ada sesuatu di pangkal hidungnya sampai ia ingat kalau ia tak berkacamata sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak seterusnya? Kau terlihat cupu pakai kacamata-_ssu_," komentar Kise sambil terkekeh pelan.

Midorima memandang pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu dengan kesal, "Dasar kau ini—"

"Tunggu," Aomine menyela sampai tiba-tiba terlihat cengiran di bibirnya, "Jangan bilang _lucky-item_ hari ini adalah softlens."

Midorima berdeham kecil, "Memang."

"Pffft~!" Kise menahan tawa, "Aneh, padahal aku yakin kau bisa menarik perhatian banyak gadis bila berpenampilan seperti ini, Midorimacchi."

"Peduli amat! Berhenti tertawa kau, Kise—" Midorima terdiam saat ia tak sadar menyikut sesuatu di belakangnya. Kise dan Aomine menoleh ke belakang pemuda berambut hijau itu dan di sana terlihat ada Kuroko tengah jatuh terduduk sambil mengelus perutnya yang sepertinya disikut Midorima.

"Kurokocchi! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kise menghampiri Kuroko sambil membantunya duduk, "Hidoooiii~! Midorimacchi jahat menyikut Kurokocchi, kulaporkan kepada Akashicchi baru tahu rasa."

"I-ini juga gara-gara kau juga, Kise! Makanya jangan ganggu!" balas Midorima tak mau kalah.

Sementara Kise dan Midorima _bercengkerama_, Aomine beranjak bangun sambil membawa _jersey_-nya untuk mencari udara segar di luar _gymnasium_ yang selalu dipakai sebagai tempat pertandingan _Winter Cup_—memang sepertinya sudah dipesan oleh Akashi sendiri tempat ini sehingga terlihat hanya mereka yang ada di sini.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat di mana dulu Akashi mengadakan pertemuan antara para sesama anggota GoM. Aomine duduk di anak tangga kedua dari bawah, helaan napas berat terdengar darinya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Iya—huwaa!" Aomine refleks berteriak saat baru menyadari kehadiran Kuroko di sampingnya, "Tetsu! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu dong!"

"Tapi aku sudah berjalan di sampingmu sejak tadi."

Aomine memukul jidatnya, "Lupakan."

"Momoi-_san_ tidak bersama Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko membuat Aomine sedikit meliriknya, namun Aomine tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih diam. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin menghargai Kuroko yang sepertinya ingin membantunya ke luar dari masalah, ia tidak bisa menceritakan ini kepada Kuroko.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Kuroko bertanya namun lebih terdengar seperti jawaban di telinga Aomine. Setidaknya ia tak perlu menjawab lagi pertanyaan Kuroko. Lagi-lagi Aomine menghela napas berat seraya kedua mata biru gelapnya menatap balik langit tanpa awan yang sewarna dengan rambut Kuroko.

"Aku … tidak paham apa yang salah dari ucapanku semalam, Tetsu."

Kuroko kini memandangnya datar, namun raut wajah menandakan bahwa ia ingin mendengarkan keresahan yang dirasakan Aomine. Untuk beberapa saat pemuda _tan_ itu terdiam seolah mencari jawaban apa yang tepat—barangkali mencari permasalahan apa yang seharusnya ia tanyakan ke Kuroko. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Momoi.

Semalam gadis itu mengganggu tidurnya hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia senang karena sudah lulus, ingin segera kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kuroko, ingin segera bertemu Kuroko, dan segala hal tentang Kuroko. Aomine tahu Kuroko adalah teman terdekatnya di GoM dibanding yang lain. Tapi dia bukan orang munafik, bohong kalau Aomine bilang dia biasa saja mendengar Momoi bercerita tentang Kuroko dengan mengganggu hari-hari tenangnya.

Dan tadi malam ia mengutarakannya langsung ke Momoi. Ia bilang ia tidak ingin pergi ke universitas bersama Momoi lagi, sehingga gadis itu tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Aomine juga bilang ia tidak ingin terlalu sering bertemu dengan Momoi. Gadis itu mengira ia marah dengannya dan tentu saja ia tidak demikian.

Meski terdengar seperti ragu menerima keputusan Aomine, gadis itu hanya bisa setuju bila memang Aomine yakin bisa meakukannya sendirian. Dan baru selang beberapa menit, gadis itu kembali bercerita tentang _Tetsu-kunnya_. Akhirnya Aomine lepas kendali, ia berdecak kesal dan meneriakinya.

"_Satsuki! Berhentilah menceritakan segala hal tentang Tetsu. Aku mendengarnya muak seolah kau menutupi fakta yang seolah-olah kau tutupi atau entah memang karena kau terlalu idiot untuk menyadarinya. Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan bila terus begini. Apa kau begitu buta sampai aku dan yang lainnya juga tahu bahwa sejak dulu Tetsu tidak pernah membalas perasaan—_"

"_Ahomine jelek! Idiot! Aku benci padamu!_"

Begitu katanya. Padahal dulu Aomine sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Momoi. Dan ketika Aomine menyadari apa yang diucapkannya, Momoi sudah lebih dulu menutup teleponnya. Bahkan kamar gadis itu juga sudah ditutup oleh tirai sehingga Aomine tidak bisa melihatnya.

Berkali-kali Aomine mencoba mengirimi pesan dan menghubunginya, namun tak ada satupun yang dibalas gadis itu. Dan tadi pagi ia mendatangi rumah Momoi, namun Ibunya bilang Momoi sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan temannya. Saat Aomine bertanya siapa, Ibunya juga tidak tahu karena mereka berjanjian di suatu tempat.

Akhirnya tak ingin membuang waktu Aomine memilih bermain basket sejak pagi-pagi buta sementara pikirannya tertuju pada Momoi.

"Jelas sekali ucapan Aomine-_kun_ salah, Aomine-_kun_. Momoi-_san_ pasti mengira Aomine-_kun_ marah di awalnya, dan karena Aomine-_kun_ marah maka Aomine-_kun_ melampiaskan kemarahan Aomine-_kun _ kepada Momoi-_san_ dengan berkata seperti itu. Apa sudah mencoba minta maaf?" tanya Kuroko.

Aomine bergelagat aneh, "Sudah…"

Kuroko tak menjawab melainkan menatapnya datar. Aomine berdecak kesal.

"Oke, _belum_."

"Minta maaflah. Aku yakin Momoi-_san_ pasti memaafkan Aomine-_kun_, kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama," Aomine mengumpat dalam hati mendengar status itu, "Selain itu Aomine-_kun_ sangat berarti untuk Momoi-_san_, pasti Momoi-_san_ mengerti kalau Aomine-_kun_ hanya sedang tidak dalam keadaan _mood_ yang baik semalam."

"Setiap malampun begitu, Tetsu. Setiap malam ia selalu bercerita hal yang sama," gumam Aomine menatap kedua sepatunya sebelum akhirnya memandang Kuroko, "Tentangmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi baru saja datang menuju _gymnasium_ dan ketika ia ingin masuk ke dalam ia melihat Kise ke luar. Melihat Momoi datang, Kise menyambutnya dengan sapaan riangnya.

"Momoicchi!"

"Ki-_chan_!" balas Momoi dengan tak kalah riang—walau sebenarnya Kise agak kurang senang mendengar nama panggilannya, "Banyak yang sudah datang?"

Kise menggeleng, "Belum semua. Justru yang mengundang duluan dengan ancaman dapat ceramahan guntingnya itu yang belum datang-_ssu_."

Momoi terkekeh, "Jangan begitu. Kalau Akashi-_kun_ mendengar ledekanmu, kau bisa jadi korban duluan loh."

"Hidoiiii~! Momoicchi jahat!"

"Oh iya, kau melihat Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi dengan nada bersemangat. Kise hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap lugu gadis itu seperti anak kecil mendapatkan permen.

Kise mengarahkan dagunya ke suatu tempat, "Sepertinya ia bersama Aominecchi di sana."

Senyum di bibir Momoi memudar mendengar nama yang disebutkan Kise. Ada rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya setiap mendengar namanya disebut. Dadanya seperti bergemuruh dan wajahnya seperti memanas. Ah, gara-gara kejadian semalam. Aomine Daiki kembali menjadi sosok _ganguro_.

"Oke, aku duluan, ya!" kata Momoi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Momoi bersenandung pelan dibarengi dengan langkahnya dalam berjalan. Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai bebas dimainkan lembut oleh angin musim semi. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura menghiasi jalan setapak menuju anak tangga di depan _gymnasium_ sebelah utara. Baru saja ia hendak memanggil, Momoi mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar pembicaraan Kuroko dan Aomine—

"—apa sampai sekarang Momoi-_san_ tak pernah tahu mengenai perasaan Aomine-_kun_?"

"Perasaan apa—"

"Aku tahu Aomine-_kun_ sudah lama menyukai Momoi-_san_ sejak lama."

Terdengar Aomine terkekeh, "Bodoh, mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya. Aku dan Satsuki sudah berteman sejak kecil dan bila aku tidak menyukainya aku pasti sudah me—"

"Aomine-_kun_ jelas mengerti arah pembicaraan ini," sela Kuroko dengan nada serius walau wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Momoi sendiri merasakan ada sesuatu yang seolah disembunyikan Aomine dari persahabatan mereka selama ini.

"Tsk! Tetsu, aku bercerita hanya untuk menceritakan yang semalam bukan lebih dari itu," Aomine mengelak keinginan Kuroko dengan membalasnya dengan nada bosan khasnya seperti biasa. Tapi ia seharusnya tahu, Kuroko tidak mudah dibohongi oleh orang sepertinya. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah _partner_ terhebat selama di GoM.

Aomine memejamkan mata, ia menarik napas sebelum membuangnya secara perlahan.

"Iya," Kuroko menunggunya melanjutkan, "Cara memandangku kepada Satsuki tidak seperti dulu lagi sekarang."

Manik _magenta_ Momoi mengecil mendengar pengakuan Aomine. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya. Ia berharap bahwa setelah ini Aomine akan terbahak dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak mungkin menganggap persahabatan mereka selama ini lebih dari itu.

"Sejak kapan Aomine-_kun_ menyukai Momoi-_san_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir itu hanya karena aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara perempuanku mengingat sikapnya selama ini kepadaku. Sampai saat di Teikou, dia mendeklarasikan cintanya kepadamu dengan nada riangnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia begitu bahagia saat kau memberinya stik _popsicle_ waktu itu. Bagiku konyol, aku ingin menertawakannya yang menurutku terlalu polos. Tapi, kondisi saat itu membuatku tidak bisa tertawa. Sehingga aku hanya mendengarkannya."

Momoi bisa merasakan air mata mulai memaksa ke luar dan memasahi kedua pipinya. Ia berusaha meredam suara tangisnya agar tidak diketahui Kuroko dan Aomine. Gadis itu tidak pernah terpikir bahwa Aomine akan memandangnya dengan cara lebih dari seorang sahabat. Kini Aomine Daiki benar-benar telah memandang Momoi Satsuki sebagai seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan.

"Dan setelah lulus kupikir dia akan ke sekolah yang sama denganmu, mengingat betapa dia begitu menyukaimu. Dan aku pikir mungkin dia mulai melupakan perasaannya kepadamu."

"_Satsuki, kupikir kau akan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Tetsu," sahut Aomine dalam perjalanan pulang mereka berdua._

_Momoi berjalan riang di belakangnya, "Apa? Tentu saja aku memutuskan untuk tidak ke sekolah yang sama dengan Tetsu-kun karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, teman-sejak-kecilku-yang-idiot."_

"_Hm, benar," Aomine diam-diam merasakan kedutan di sudut bibirnya yang memaksanya untuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Momoi._

"Kenapa tidak mengakuinya saja dari dulu—"

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih, Tetsu? Dia hanya _mencintaimu_. Bukan aku, aku hanya sahabatnya saja. Kurasa itu begitu jelas sejak di SMP, dan aku tahu kau menyadarinya."

_Aomine bersama dengan Kuroko memasuki kerumunan di wilayah Teikou. Ah, sial memang kalau sudah memasuki Festival seperti ini. Itulah kenapa Aomine lebih memilih untuk tidur di atap sekolah saja. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Kuroko yang mencari Momoi yang katanya menghilang—walau Aomine yakin yang menghilang justru adalah Kuroko. Dan bersamaan mereka melihat sosok berambut merah muda itu—_

"_Satsuki!"_

"_Momoi-san!"_

_Gadis itu menoleh, berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan mendekapnya. Senyuman lega di wajah Aomine menghilang dan kemudian ia membuang muka._

"_Tetsu-kuuun! Ya ampun, aku pikir kita tidak akan bertemu!" katanya dengan nada khawatir. Momoi tak mengindahkan kehadiran Aomine di samping Kuroko._

"_Maaf, kupikir tidak akan ramai begini."_

"_Oi, Satsuki! Kau mengabaikanku tahu! Kau sedang marah?" Aomine menyela duluan sebelum Momoi membalas ucapan Kuroko._

"_Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, hanya saja kedua mataku hanya melihat Tetsu-kun!" balas gadis itu sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Namun, Aomine sedang tidak niat untuk memandang wajah menggemaskan itu._

"_Itu namanya mengabaikan!"_

Kuroko kini memandang Aomine yang masih memandang ke bawah, "Dan Aomine-_kun_ sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakannya kepada Momoi-_san_? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Setidaknya dengan begitu Momoi-_san_ mungkin bisa melupakan perasaan Momoi-_san_ kepadaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti kedua teman baikku."

Aomine mendengus, "Bahkan aku sudah ditolak sebelum mengatakannya."

Momoi masih mendengar setiap kata yang dapat diserap olehnya. Dadanya begitu sesak, ia tidak mengerti mengapa bernapas seolah menjadi sulit baginya sekarang. Bila Momoi tahu sejak awal, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menceritakan itu semua kepada Aomine. Dan secara tak langsung selama bertahun-tahun ini ia sudah menyakiti perasaan Aomine.

Ia pikir Aomine tidak mungkin melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu. Mengingat betapa lamanya hubungan persahabatan mereka terjalin selayaknya kakak dan adik. Di samping itu, Momoi juga merasa kecewa mendengar penolakan dari Kuroko walau ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung kepada Momoi. Tapi kekecewaannya jauh lebih dalam pada _dirinya sendiri_.

_Dari atas pohon itu Aomine berusaha turun setelah melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai bentuk partisipasi kelas dalam kegiatan Festival Teikou ini. Batang pohonnya memang agak licin, sehingga ia harus berhati-hati._

"_Aomine-kun, hati-hat—"_

_Aomine sudah lebih dulu turun ke bawah sehingga mengagetkan Momoi. Ia beranjak berdiri dan memandang gadis itu bingung. Namun, Momoi pandangannya kini tertuju pada tangan Aomine yang terluka karena sehabis memanjat pohon tadi._

"_Ya ampun, Aomine-kun! Kenapa bisa luka begini?!"_

_Aomine menarik tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang apa di sini?"_

"_Aku tidak dapat bagian di kelas. Makanya aku jalan-jalan—hei, sebentar lihat lukamu. Tch! Lain kali hati-hati kalau mau memanjat pohon," kata Momoi sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Aomine yang terluka. Gadis itu meniup pelan luka Aomine yang justru memandang gadis itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun._

"_Apa kau begitu peduli bila aku terluka?"_

"_Tentu saja, aku begini juga khawatir denganmu," kata Momoi dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan apa yang tengah ia bicarakan. Dan itu membuat harapan Aomine sedikit muncul_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya. Sebagai manajer tim basketmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ace tim basket sekolah luka seperti ini—"_

"_Apa?! Jadi karena tim basket—ah! Sudahlah aku mau pergi dulu," kata Aomine yang hanya bisa menelan harapannya mentah-mentah, meninggalkan Momoi yang bingung seraya memandang punggung pemuda itu yang menjauh._

Momoi masih ingat cara Aomine menatapnya waktu itu. Gadis itu sadar bahwa saat itu kondisi Aomine membuatnya ketakutan—tentu bukan karena ia _ace_. Dan tatapan Aomine bisa dibaca oleh Momoi dengan mudah, pemuda itu mengharapkan jawaban yang lain tapi Momoi tidak mewujudkannya karena ia tak ingin Aomine mengira ia ada hati dengannya.

"Tetsu," terdengar lagi suara Aomine, "Sekarang aku lebih dari sekedar menyayanginya."

"Kau mencintai Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_," tukas Kuroko.

Aomine tak menjawab, ia mulai lelah membahas ini lebih jauh. Karena yang Aomine tahu kalau 'telepon' yang selama ini ia sambungkan kepada Momoi tak pernah 'diangkat' karena 'ponsel' gadis itu telah 'tidak aktif'. Padahal semua orang mengetahui apa yang tak diketahui Aomine; 'ponsel' gadis itu bukannya 'tidak aktif', hanya 'didiamkan'. Sayangnya terlalu lama.

Momoi masih merenungi tiap ucapan Aomine tadi. Dulu memang ia pernah ada rasa tertarik untuk membuat Aomine memerhatikannya, sayangnya ia terlalu cuek sehingga lama-lama Momoi memilih untuk menyerah dan di saat itupun ada Kuroko yang merebut hatinya kembali. Ia merasa ada sesal di dalam hatinya karena tak sempat mengatakannya kepada Aomine, dan selama bertahun-tahun terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Satsuki."

Momoi terperangah melihat Akashi berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu memandang Kuroko yang masih berbincang dengan Aomine. Akashi menatapnya lagi dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Momoi, gadis itu menerimanya dan kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tepat saat Momoi mendengar—

"Tetsu, aku akan menyerah sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Akashi dalam perjalanan mereka.

Momoi menatapnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah, "Aku merasa bersalah, Akashi-_kun_."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi namun gadis itu menggeleng lemah setelahnya, "Boleh aku memberi komentar?"

Momoi mengangguk lagi.

"Mungkin memang tidak mudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil, apalagi dengan lawan jenis. Ada banyak kemungkinan terjdi, seperti _kalian_. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu yang mungkin merasa tidak bisa membalas perasaannya karena bingung; kalian tidak bisa membedakan sayang kepada sahabat ataupun lebih."

Akashi berhenti sehingga Momoi juga berhenti di sampingnya, "Satsuki, bagaimana pandanganmu kepada Daiki?"

"Dia tem—"

"Sebagai seorang pria."

Momoi berpikir berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Yang jelas kau bisa merasakannya tanpa harus menjawabnya secara teori. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan lain di antara teman sejak kecil, bila perlu kutambahkan meski sudah seperti kakak-adik. Lagipula, selama kalian bukan saudara secara biologis, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi dan tanpa menunggu ia melanjutkan kembali pertanyaannya, "Beri aku alasan, bila kau memang lebih mencintai Tetsuya daripada Daiki, kenapa kau tetap memilih Daiki?"

"Aku tidak ingin membiarkan sahabatku sendirian. Aku tidak ingin ia melakukan masalah."

"Satsuki, apa kau tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanku?" tanya lagi Akashi sehingga membuat Momoi semakin bingung, "Dari pertanyaanku cukup jelas untuk dijadikan kesimpulan. Bukankah pilihanmu itu sama saja artinya kau lebih memilih Daiki daripada Tetsuya yang kau cintai? Bukankah artinya perasaanmu pada Daiki jauh lebih besar?"

Momoi terdiam.

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi bila kau tetap keras kepala, menurutku kau terlihat aneh. Ibaratkan bila suatu hari nanti kau menikah dengan Tetsuya, apa kau akan tetap lebih memilih tinggal di rumah Daiki hanya untuk membangunkannya, membuatkan sarapan, dan segalanya? Apa kau akan tetap begitu?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan serius.

Momoi tak bisa menjawab lagi.

"Tapi ia sudah seperti adik laki-lakiku, Akashi-_kun_."

"Dan Daiki juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakak perempuannya," tambah Akashi, "Bentuk perhatianmu itu merupakan perlakuan seorang kakak perempuan; ya. Seorang Ibu juga begitu dengan anaknya. Dan kautahu siapa lagi?"

Momoi memandangnya menunggu jawaban.

"Seorang istri kepada suaminya."

Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tahu bahwa Akashi Seijurou, mantan kapten tim basket yang pernah dimanajerinya dulu adalah seseorang yang begitu jenius. Semua yang dilontarkan pemuda ini terdengar begitu benar dan seolah membuat yang mendengarnya tunduk untuk mempercayainya.

Tapi, Momoi tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Akashi bisa _sebenar_ ini.

"Bersyukurlah, Satsuki. Hubungan kalian sebenarnya sempurna. Dan menurutku, di hubungan yang lebih jauh nanti, kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan peran sebagai pasangan yang saling mengisi. Ada kalanya sebagai pasangan harus saling bisa menjadi sahabat di kala tengah berduka dan menjadi sosok keluarga yang saling menyemangati. Bukankah itu semua ada pada hubungan kalian? Lalu, untuk apa kalian ragu? Dan, Satsuki, cinta itu datang karena terbiasa. Bukan hanya mengenai kekaguman semata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka semua berkumpul di dalam _gymnasium_ dan kini Kise mengajak Kuroko untuk bertanding dengannya. Aomine sempat menghindari kontak mata dengan Momoi, dan mendapat perlakuan demikian membuat Momoi merasa nyeri di dada. Dan Kuroko menyadari itu, namun ia hanya diam saja dan tersenyum kepada Momoi yang membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Di tengah lapangan terlihat Kuroko menolak bermain bersama Kise yang membuat pemuda pirang itu pura-pura _ngambek_ seperti biasanya. Justru Kuroko menghampiri Midorima dan meminta pemuda itu untuk mengajarinya men-_shoot_ bola untuk mencetak angka _three-point_.

Momoi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka. Hatinya terasa begitu penuh melihat mereka bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini. Senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang sampai ia merasa ada yang kosong untuk melengkapi _puzzle_ yang belum lengkap itu. Dan kemudian ia melirik Aomine yang duduk di ujung kursi yang sama dengan Momoi duduki.

Aomine terlihat meledek Kise yang masih meminta perhatian Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kise. Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Mendengar ucapan Akashi membuatnya berpikir betapa bodohnya ia selama ini.

Akhirnya Momoi menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Aomine. Aomine menyadari itu, namun berusaha bersikap biasa. Momoi merasa kerongkongannya kering sampai ia memandang langsung pemuda itu. Dan tepat saat itu, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Aomine menoleh secara refleks ke arah Momoi. Dan tepat pada saat itu, mata mereka beradu pandang. Senyum meledek di bibir Aomine memudar saat ia menangkap makna yang tersirat pada sepasang manik merah muda itu. Aomine memalingkan wajah, seolah ia merasa salah lihat. Namun, Momoi tidak ingin ada keraguan dalam hubungan mereka. Ia ingin mereka mengerti apa yang _terjadi_ di antara mereka. Dan ini bukanlah kesalahan.

Momoi perlahan mulai menggenggam tangan Aomine sehingga pemiliknya agak tersentak. Beberapa detik ia menunggu, tak ia biarkan sedikitpun untuk memalingkan pandangannya. Dan perlahan Aomine mulai membalas tatapannya. Dan mereka tahu, ini memang apa yang sudah _terjadi_ sejak lama. Senyum itu muncul tanpa dipaksa. Dan apa yang _terjadi_, tak perlu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata sekarang.

Kehangatan merambat kala Aomine membalas genggaman tangan Momoi lebih erat, tangannya begitu besar seolah memeluk tangan mungil Momoi. Detik itu juga Momoi Satsuki sadar bahwa yang selama ini ia cintai ternyata sudah begitu lama menunggu dirinya untuk tidak mendiamkan 'telepon' dari seorang Aomine Daiki.

_**Tamat**_

**Just want to say thank you for read this and I'm glad if you'd like the sequel :* **

**Sincerely,**

**seizenber a.k.a Tasya**


End file.
